


Destiny Had Never Been Kind

by Akira (Felix_M)



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Ganondorf, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_M/pseuds/Akira
Summary: Destiny is spitefulLove is malevolentLife is a double edged swordIt was never in the cards. Never written that a hero would lay with a monster. Yet we find ourselves here.





	Destiny Had Never Been Kind

It was never in the cards. Never written, that a hero would lay with a monster. Yet we find ourselves here. Legs entangled, my hands wondering through golden strands, his soft lips beckoning me. The hero of time and space forbidden by destiny yet coveted by my very soul. 

Destiny had never been kind us and it still remains true. Tomorrow the tournament would end, we would be returned to our forsaken homeland, again forced to play our parts. The Hylians and the Gerudo would start a war that  neither side would win. We lay still, simply listening to the sounds of each other's breath for those sounds may soon be mute.

"We could run," I suggest. He looks into my eyes.

"To what end?"

"To the end of this cycle. To our freedom."

The hero laughs bitterly, "we'll never be free. We have love yes, but those before us did not. Sometimes I hear him - the first link in this goddesses forsaken chain." He begins to cry, his entire body shaking with sobs.

"He beckons me to kill you - to grab that accursed sword and plunge it deep into your flesh. Don't you see? Running will not save us, it never will. Many nights have found you, a sword at your throat and I with hands gripping my wind pipe. Within a week one of our conscious minds would be overruled." 

"I do not wish to lose you," I tell him.

"Nor I you. However, fate has other plans."

" We will meet again but as enemies."

"I pray that when this cycle ends we will be more."

* * *

 

I never saw him during the battle or during the retreat of the two armies. The news came days later. The hero had been slain. Many on my side celebrated and I put on a front feigning great joy.

Later I broke away from them to my private quarters. Why? I survived. The sniveling little princess survived. Why should the hero be killed? Deep sobs rip from my throat, as my eyes become blurred with tears. 

Demise taunted me from the deepest part of my mind. I ignore him attempting to recall our final night. The way his soft golden hair hung in his face. His piercing blue eyes softening in a way only I could view. I would never have that - never experience it again.

Destiny had never been kind. Not by a long shot. Love was never tame. Life remains a double edged sword. Reincarnation would come and destiny would again take hold. Cruel is the world to people like us.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a longer sequel to this later.


End file.
